Nie bierz bez pytania tego, co nie twoje
by temarcia
Summary: Typowy dzień z życia Madao. A może jednak nie aż tak typowy? Shounen-ai HasegawaxGintoki. A może nawet GintokixHasegawa?


**Nie bierz bez pytania tego, co nie twoje.**

- Gin-san! Jesteś tam?

Hasegawa stał przed drzwiami lokum Gintokiego. Oczywiście, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak małe istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że w dzień roboczy, w dodatku przed południem, zastanie tam któregokolwiek z domowników. Gin może i nie miał stałych godzin pracy, ale ważne, iż w ogóle miewał jakąś pracę. Dziwne zlecenia, które wykonywał, to zawsze więcej, niż posada bezrobotnego.

Gintoki raczej nie przesiadywał całymi dniami bezczynnie w pokoju. Nawet, jeśli nie miał konkretnego zlecenia, włóczył się po mieście razem z dzieciakami. Taki typ człowieka. Za to Hasegawa, chętnie by posiedział w przytulnym mieszkanku, gdyby aktualnie nie był bezdomny. Cóż, nie każdemu dają podług potrzeb.

W związku ze swoją obecną sytuacją, Madao nie posiadał nic, poza wolnym czasem; dlatego od kilkudziesięciu minut kręcił się w pobliżu znajomego lokum. Ponieważ miał niemal pewność, że dom stoi pusty, zamierzał samowolnie skorzystać z dobrodziejstw, takich jak łazienka, lodówka, czy kanapa. Robił już tego typu „wizyty" parę razy, jednak zawsze wahał się tuż przed samym wejściem.

Dla formalności zapukał ponownie, dopiero potem sprawdził, czy drzwi są otwarte. Rozsunął je i nieśmiało wszedł do środka. Tak, jak podejrzewał, mieszkanie było puste. Nawet pies gdzieś wsiąkł. Pewnie razem ze swoją rudowłosą panią poszli na spacer. No i bardzo dobrze. Hasegawa odetchnął z ulgą. Zaczął się rozgaszczać, w pierwszej kolejności odwiedzając kuchnię. Regularne jedzenie ciepłych posiłków stanowiło dla niego odległe wspomnienie. Zadowolił się tym, co znalazł w lodówce, chociaż prawdę mówiąc było tam niewiele. Głównie mleko truskawkowe, ale z braku laku wypił pół kartonu, po czym poszedł skorzystać z łazienki. Rzadko miał okazję porządnie się umyć, jeszcze rzadziej wyprać swoje stare ciuchy. Po kąpieli pożyczy sobie czyste rzeczy z szafy Gina, pomyślał leżąc w cudzej wannie.

Hasegawa był właśnie w samym środku prania, gdy usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Któryś z lokatorów wrócił do mieszkania, co dla niego oznaczało niechybne kłopoty. Jedyne wyjście z niezręcznej sytuacji, to siedzieć cicho i czekać na odpowiedni moment, żeby niezauważonym przekraść się przez salon i uciec. Przy odrobinie szczęścia ten plan mógł się udać. Tylko, że Hasegawa dawno szczęścia nie miał. A dokładniej, od kiedy stracił rządową posadę i przylgnęło do niego przezwisko Madao, które przynosiło mu wiecznego pecha.

Ledwie wystawił głowę z łazienki, by sprawdzić, czy droga do wyjścia jest wolna; jego wzrok napotkał gęste, białe futro. W chwilę później zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno.

- Sadaharu! Co ty trzymasz w pysku? – Głos Gintokiego rozległ się jakby z oddali. – Złapałeś włamywacza? Dobry piesek! Teraz wypluj, ja się z nim rozmówię…

Pies niechętnie rozluźnił zaciśnięte zęby, dzięki czemu Hasegawa mógł uwolnić głowę z wnętrza jego gigantycznej paszczy. On i Sadaharu dyszeli podobnie. Madao wierzchem dłoni otarł psią ślinę z okularów przeciwsłonecznych i popatrzył w górę; tylko po to, aby spotkać krytyczne spojrzenie. Mina samuraja nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

- Co tu robisz pod moją nieobecność? – spytał podejrzliwie.

Hasegawa nie wiedział od czego ma zacząć, więc zamiast tłumaczyć, zaśmiał się nerwowo. Sytuacja stawała się coraz mniej ciekawa. Wypadało coś powiedzieć Ginowi. Cokolwiek.

- Chciałem was odwiedzić – rozpoczął wyjaśnienia – Drzwi były otwarte. Pomyślałem, sprawdzę…

Gintoki nie najlepiej przyjął tę mętną opowieść. Szybko stracił cierpliwość do Madao, plączącego się we własnych zeznaniach. Zmarszczył brwi i nachylił się do Hasegawy, który siedział na podłodze pod drzwiami łazienki.

- To się nazywa włamanie – wycedził ostrzegawczo – Pewnie planowałeś coś wynieść i sprzedać, żeby później mieć co przegrywać w pachinko. Wiedziałem, że jesteś hazardzistą, ale żeby do tego złodziejem…

- Ależ, Gin-san – Madao próbował wymyślić jakiś argument na własną obronę – przecież ja nigdy nie wziąłbym twojego…

- A co masz na sobie?

Hasegawa pobladł. Faktycznie, miał na sobie nie swoje ubranie. Na czas prania własnych włożył podkoszulkę i bokserki, które znalazł w szafie Gintokiego. Ponownie zrobiło mu się strasznie głupio. Odwrócił głowę, by nie patrzeć w twarz prawowitego właściciela rzeczy.

- To tylko… - zaczął zawstydzonym głosem; tak cichym, że trudno go było zrozumieć – Tylko na trochę…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Gintoki zirytował się jeszcze bardziej jego mamrotaniem.

- Chyba mi nie powiesz, że to twoje ciuchy? – przerwał marną próbę złożenia wyjaśnień, zaciskając ręce na swoim T-shircie, który aktualnie nosił Hasegawa.

W groźnym geście pociągnął za materiał bluzki. Wyglądał jak gangster, który prowokuje bójkę. Hasegawa, widząc jaki obrót przybierają sprawy spodziewał się, że zaraz porządnie oberwie.

- Zdejmuj! – padło zamiast oczekiwanego ciosu.

Gintoki był wściekły, natomiast Madao całkiem zbity z tropu.

- Co? – mruknął bezmyślnie robiąc głupią minę.

- Zdejmuj moje rzeczy, ośle! – wrzasnął i zaczął potrząsać nieproszonym gościem, jak szmacianą lalką. – Natychmiast! Bo jak nie, sam je z ciebie ściągnę!

Ledwo to powiedział, przeszedł do działania. Puścił podkoszulkę i złapał za nogawkę różowych bokserek. Pociągnął za nią, ale Hasegawa zdołał przytrzymać majtki na właściwym miejscu. Pojąwszy, że przeciwnik będzie stawiać opór, Gintoki zastosował brutalne metody. Usiadł na nim okrakiem. Spory ciężar ciała ograniczył swobodę ruchową ofiary. Madao wytrzeszczył oczy w przerażeniu, czego nie ukryły ciemne okulary. Gin z triumfalną miną sięgnął po koszulkę, lecz zdjęcie jej nadal nie było takie proste.

Wywiązała się zaciekła, desperacka walka. Obaj szamotali się na wszystkie strony. Gintoki uparcie szarpał za ubranie, chociaż napotykał na różne przeszkody. Hasegawa był słabszy pod względem fizycznym, był też chudszy, bo ostatnio jadał sporadycznie; dlatego nie miał siły zrzucić napastnika, ani na dobre przytrzymać jego rąk. Mimo tego; bronił się, jak potrafił. Ciągnął za materiał w odwrotnym kierunku. Nie mógł przecież dać się rozebrać w tak ostentacyjny i bezczelny sposób. To by było zbyt upokarzające.

Nagle, w taktyce Gina zaszła pewna zmiana. Znienacka sięgnął po okulary swojego przeciwnika. Madao, który zdejmował je tylko od święta, odruchowo wyciągnął rękę, żeby je przytrzymać.

Dokładnie na to liczył Gintoki. W ułamku sekundy złapał uniesione ramię, a T-shirt pociągnął sprawnym ruchem w górę. Zanim Hasegawa zdążył dostrzec podstęp, już miał podkoszulek naciągnięty na głowę, a po chwili siedział z obnażonym torsem. Zwycięzca klęczał nad nim, ciesząc się widokiem. Uśmiech Gintokiego był nader złośliwy. Madao zawstydzony, poczerwieniał na twarzy. Czuł się skrępowany całą sytuacją, lustrującym go wzrokiem, pewną siebie miną. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio jakiś drugi człowiek okazał mu coś więcej, niż zobojętnienie.

Przez moment oboje czekali w napięciu, próbując nawzajem przewidzieć swe kolejne ruchy . Zostały już tylko różowe bokserki. Ostateczne starcie. Który z nich wygra? Czy prowadzący natarcie młody dowódca, zdobędzie ostatni bastion przeciwnika i odzyska, co niegdyś należało do niego? Czy też weteran wielu wojen, zdoła się obronić i odeprze atak utrzymując pozycję? Dowiemy się tego w następnym rozdziale. Albo nie; dowiemy się tego od razu.

Druga runda zaczęła się niespodziewanie. Gin popchnął Hasegawę do tyłu, a ten nie miał wolnej ręki, żeby się podeprzeć, bo obiema dłońmi przytrzymywał majtki. W oka mgnieniu wylądował na zimnej podłodze. Gintoki przeczuwając niechybne zwycięstwo, znowu wykorzystał cały ciężar ciała, żeby przyszpilić rywala do ziemi. Nie patrząc za siebie, złapał za bokserki. Wtem; zamarł, gdyż trafił bardzo niefortunnie. Pod dłonią wyczuwał coś niepokojącego. To „coś" było twarde. Gin miał tępą minę. Oczywiście wiedział, za co właśnie trzyma, ale wciąż nie wierzył, nie chciał o tym myśleć. Ten stan konsternacji, w którym tkwili obaj, przeciągał się niemiłosiernie i nieprzyzwoicie.

Wreszcie, Gintoki przełamał milczenie.

- Hasegawa-san… Co to niby ma znaczyć?

Mężczyzna, który nieruchomo leżał na podłodze w odległości zaledwie wyciągniętej ręki, prezentował porównywalnie tępy wyraz twarzy; tyle, że dodatkowo był zarumieniony. Spoglądał znad swoich ciemnych okularów, bo te osunęły się niżej, niż zwykle. Oddychał niespokojnie i nie odpowiadał. Wyglądał bezradnie, a było to co najmniej dwuznaczne.

Do Gintokiego nareszcie dotarło, w jakiej sytuacji właśnie się znajduje. Fakt ten uderzył z całą swoją mocą, budząc w nim odrazę, wściekłość, przerażenie i kto wie, co jeszcze…

- Co ty sobie myślisz, cholerny Madao! – wrzasnął i ze złości zacisnął palce, nie zważając na to, gdzie je aktualnie trzyma.

Hasegawa zawtórował, wyjąc na znak bólu.

- Gin-san! Nie tak mocno!

- Zamknij się, zboczeńcu! To ja cię broniłem na twoim procesie, a ty… - Gintokiemu brakowało słowa, szukając go rozluźnił swój kurczowy uścisk – Ty jesteś naprawdę perwersyjny… - skończył, lecz już bez wściekłości wyczuwalnej w głosie.

Teraz, mierzył Hasegawę rozbawionym wzrokiem. Chociaż, to nie radość, a raczej złośliwość.

- Kryzys wieku średniego? – zapytał niewinnie, a kpiący uśmieszek bezwiednie rozkwitł mu na twarzy – Słyszałem, że wtedy zmieniają się preferencje, ale żeby aż tak… Trzeba mi było powiedzieć.

Hasegawa chciał zaprzeczyć. Właśnie otwierał usta, gdy poczuł, jak dłoń Gina przesuwa się lekko. Ten rodzaj dotyku to nie był przypadek. Przypadek nie wywołałby u niego dreszczy. Słowa utknęły gdzieś głęboko w gardle, zamiast nich wydostało się krótkie westchnienie. Widząc tą reakcję, Gintoki autmatycznie powtórzył swoje poprzednie działanie.

Doprawdy, Madao wyglądał zabawnie. Okulary trochę mu się przekrzywiły. Czoło miał spocone, policzki rumiane; w dodatku zaciskał z całych sił powieki. Stary facet, a odstawiał nieśmiałą dzierlatkę.

- Hasegawa-san – Gin odezwał się ponownie, jednocześnie pochylając się nad starszym mężczyzną – Przyznaj – szepnął nie przestając drażnić – Podobam ci się.

Nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi, zamiast niej zobaczył, że Madao unosi swoją głowę i rozchyla wargi próbując go nimi dosięgnąć. Bez cienia wątpliwości, chciał go pocałować. Wtedy, Gin się odsunął. Puścił Hasegawę obrzucając go chłodnym, badawczym spojrzeniem. Ten, nie rozumiejąc jeszcze o co chodzi, miał wyraz zdziwienia wymalowany na twarzy.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Po chwili, Gintoki nie wytrzymał. Kąciki jego ust minimalnie drgnęły. Zaczął się uśmiechać, a później chichotać.

- Ty tak na poważnie? – zapytał drwiącym głosem – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ci się podobam?

Hasegawa zrobił się czerwony jak francuskie wino, ciężko stwierdzić, czy ze wstydu, czy bardziej ze złości. Tym czasem, Gin szczerzył zęby w prześmiewczym uśmiechu, a jego rybie oczy znacznie się zwęziły.

- No, ładnie… - kontynuował perfidne uwagi – A ja myślałem, że jesteśmy kumplami.

- Przecież, to TY zacząłeś! – przerwał mu Madao, który miał serdecznie dość tych okrutnych żartów – Co ci strzeliło do łba, żeby mnie rozbierać! Dobrze się bawisz moim kosztem?

- Całkiem nieźle – odparł beztrosko Gintoki, drapiąc się za uchem – Gdybyś mógł zobaczyć swoją minę, też byś się ubawił.

Hasegawa wciągnął do płuc spory haust powietrza, po czym nieco się uspokoił. Nawet uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Jasne, śmiej się. Proszę bardzo, zasłużyłem sobie – roześmiał się w wymuszony sposób, który sugerował raczej rozstrojenie nerwów, niż faktyczne rozbawienie – Żałosne, prawda? Zakradać się do kogoś dlatego, że nie ma się własnego domu. Zostać z jedną parą starych gaci i podbierać czyste od kogoś innego. Nie widywać żony od kilku miesięcy – zawiesił głos i odwrócił wzrok od Gina – Jak mógłbym się jej teraz na oczy pokazać? Po tym, jak sprzedałem obrączkę? Wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najśmieszniejsze? To bez znaczenia, że już jej nie noszę, bo i tak żadna kobieta na mnie nie spojrzy. Co ja mówię, przecież nikt nie chce mnie oglądać. Nawet ten kundel, co się za mną włóczył, dał sobie spokój dwa tygodnie temu. Czemu Gin-san miałby mnie lepiej traktować?

Negatywna aura wisiała w powietrzu. Gintoki zszedł wreszcie z biednego Madao. Milczał. Czekał, czy przybity Hasegawa, zacznie mówić o samobójstwie, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Tak się jednak nie stało. Po prostu wstał z ziemi, mruknął, że przeprasza i lepiej już pójdzie. Ze zwieszoną głową i w samych bokserkach, w dodatku nie swoich, skierował się do wyjścia.

Wtem, coś go zatrzymało. Popatrzył przez ramię. Gin trzymał w swojej dłoni jego lewą rękę. Palce ściskały nadgarstek w zdecydowany sposób. Wyraz twarzy ich właściciela był równie zdecydowany.

- Hasegawa-san – jego głos brzmiał poważnie – Pamiętasz, co mi kiedyś powiedziałeś? Wtedy, gdy pracowałeś jako taksówkarz. Mówiłeś, że nie chcesz być sam; że sam możesz umrzeć. Prosiłeś, żebym cię nie zostawiał. Czemu nie poprosisz o to samo teraz?

Patrzyli na siebie. Sekundy mijały. Wreszcie Hasegawa spuścił wzrok ku ziemi.

- Już wystarczająco dużo zrobiłeś. Nie chcę być dla ciebie kolejnym ciężarem.

Gin uśmiechnął się na taką odpowiedź. Czuć na sobie czyjś ciężar to przecież przyjemność. Dzięki temu, człowiek może się przekonać, jak bardzo jest komuś innemu potrzebny.

- Chcesz, czy nie, i tak nim jesteś, ale to nic złego – stwierdził spokojnie Gintoki przysuwając się bliżej swojego rozmówcy – Szkoda, że ty widzisz wszystko w czarnych barwach. Może to przez te okulary, które zawsze nosisz? – to mówiąc, wyciągnął ręce w stronę jego twarzy.

Hasegawa odruchowo odchylił głowę, lecz nie protestował. Pozwolił, by dłonie chwyciły oprawki i ściągnęły je delikatnie.

- Powinieneś je częściej zdejmować.

Następną rzeczą, jakiej się dowiedział; był fakt, że usta Gina mają słodki posmak. Całował ostrożnie, jak gdyby badał nieznany teren. W sposób odrobinę podobny do Hatsu.

Tym razem , to Hasegawa odsunął się pierwszy.

- Gin-san – wyszeptał pośpiesznie, ciągle czując na sobie jego ciepły oddech – Jeżeli robisz to z litości…

- Nie gadaj głupot – przerwał mu Gintoki – Jeszcze niedawno sam chciałeś to zrobić. Jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie, zostawię cię w spokoju. Jeśli nie, skończ z tym użalaniem i poproś o więcej.

Na te słowa, Madao nabrał pewności siebie, której brakowało mu od dawien dawna. Czuł, jakby odzyskał coś, co kiedyś stracił. To było przyjemne i ekscytujące. Wyciągnął ramiona w stronę Gintokiego. Objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Jego bliskość sprawiała, że wszelkie zbędne myśli, wątpliwości, wspomnienia - znikały na moment. Mógł się skoncentrować na teraźniejszości. Chłonąć ją poprzez wyostrzone zmysły. Zapomnieć o swoim pieskim życiu, które zamknęło go w kręgu niekończących się nieszczęść.

Pocałunki stawały się coraz odważniejsze, oddechy niespokojne, a ręce ruchliwe. Dłoń Gina bawiła się różową tkaniną, powoli zsuwając do dołu bokserki.

- A nie mówiłem, że je z ciebie ściągnę? – zażartował, po czym wtopił zęby w płatek jego ucha.

Hasegawa zadrżał. Wyglądało na to, iż nie ma zamiaru się temu sprzeciwiać. Gintoki wtulony w niego całym ciałem, wyraźnie czuł zapach drugiego mężczyzny. Zapach, który znał. Nie pamiętał skąd. Wydawało mu się, że jest mu on bliski. Nie mogąc skojarzyć, przestał o tym myśleć; a przecież tak pachniał jego własny szampon.

W chwili, gdy bokserki spadły na podłogę; lecz zanim wylądowali tam Madao z Ginem, ich właściciel podzielił się cenną uwagą: „jak chce się coś wziąć, trzeba najpierw zapytać".

Hasegawa, najwyraźniej wziął sobie do serca tę drobną wskazówkę. I to dość dosłownie. Zamierzał natychmiast się do niej zastosować.

- Gin-san, w takim razie muszę Cię o coś zapytać…


End file.
